Heal
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: After a run in with the Kraang, April understands how deadly and harsh the turtles lives really are when she decides to join a mission. Now Donatello must help April get through her first night after battling the Kraang when the two nearly escape death.
1. Healing Touch

The rain whipped at April O'Neil's face as she and her best friend dashed over roof tops to escape from the wrath of the Kraang bots after them. They had been in a chase after the five of them had taken back the power cell and had all split to keep the Kraang busy. She and Donatello had lost the others blocks ago and they weren't even sure if they were being followed. But they didn't exactly want to slow down to find out.

April's apartment came into view and the red head had to will herself to keep going. Donatello swept her up in his arms and they flew across the way and went crashing through the unlocked window.

The rain poured in, soaking the carpet. April stood up and shut the windows, locking them and drew the blinds with shaky arms. That had been way too close for comfort. She hoped that no one had seen them enter the building.

April turned to come face to face with Donatello. He had a look of worry in his eyes and she placed a hand on his arm.

"It's okay. My aunt's gone for the week. You're safe here."

Donatello relaxed under her grip and she moved to take off her soaking shoes and felt her body sway. A firm hand reached out and placed itself on her arm to keep her upright and she felt as though the world was spinning.

"April, are you-"

April heard Donatello gasp and she wondered what was going on. He lightly lifted her shirt and she blushed, wanting to protest but her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. She gazed down to where his shocked expression led and heard herself gasp.

A deep wound slashed across her stomach and blood had stained her shirt and dripped onto her pants. She tried to remember how she got the wound and her mind conjured up the image of herself dodging a blast from a Kraang gun. She must have been so pumped up with adrenaline she didn't realize she had had the wound.

But now that she stood there, she realized she was pretty beat up. She felt her muscles pulse beneath her skin and the bruises sting here and there. April felt like she was going to throw up but didn't want to admit that to Donatello.

It had been her first really intense mission with the guys and she had told them she was perfectly fine helping them. Now she realized how brutal fighting could be with all of them. And that, even though she was being trained by Splinter, it still wasn't enough to keep herself completely safe.

Her father had been right. Her stubbornness would get the best of her. And it did. The cut wasn't too bad. She probably didn't need stitches, but she could only imagine what the rest of her looked like. How was she going to explain that to her aunt?

"April, are you-?"

"I'll be fine, Donnie. I just...I just need to wash up..."

April limped to her bathroom and turned on the light with her elbow. Every move made her spiral into a migraine and have a part of her body lapse into pain. The mutant stayed close behind her and she let herself drop to her knees in front of the bathtub and ran the water.

The red head slumped against the tub and felt the world spin around her. When the water was at a reasonable height, she tried to cup the water and splash her face and run the water over her arms but it was as though she had lost all feeling in them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Donatello lean over and turn off the water. She realized it was close to the top and would have spilled over if it weren't for him. How did she not notice that?

April felt her body be lifted and placed in the tub. Her body seemed to float as Donatello tried to have her rest against the end of the tub but she kept sinking into the water. She tried to sit up on her own and keep her head above the water but she couldn't. Her body seemed to have lost its function and it both annoyed and scared her.

Donatello lifted her up once more, got in the tub and placed her between his legs so that she was resting on him. His body propped her up to where she wouldn't drown if left alone.

It was weird being that close to Donatello. April had hugged him and everything before, but this was different. She had expected his body to be cold or slimy or something amphibian-y, but he wasn't. He was warm and felt like any other male of her kind would.

April could feel herself blush and want to make up an excuse to get out of the bath, but the water felt soothing on her skin. Soothing on her wounds. And she was comfortable. Donnie was comfortable. Something about being in his embrace and surrounded by him made her feel so...safe.

Donatello gently ran soap and a washcloth over her body and it both hurt and soothed her. Her body laid limp against him and she let him scrub at the grime on her body from their run through the rain and at her cuts.

The soap didn't sting like she thought it would. April suspected her body had gone numb from the cold of the rain. The red head felt her body be lifted and her shorts be dragged down her legs and off of her body.

April opened her eyes in panic and felt her heart beat pick up. "D-Donnie?"

"I-I'm sorry, April. I need to see how badly your legs are cut up. I don't want you to get an infection. I promise I won't look. You're safe with me, April. Promise."

She felt her body relax but closed her eyes to save herself the embarrassment. Her tights came off and her bare legs met the sudsy bath water. Her cuts stung and she hissed in pain. He was right. They were pretty bad and could have been worse without the right care.

Donatello cleaned her wounds with such care it made April feel bad about being nervous before. This was Donnie. Her best friend. He would never take advantage of her. He was there to take care of her and protect her just like she did the same for him. And if he were in her place, she'd do the same.

And although she'd never admit it, she loved the way he drew the cloth over her skin, the feel of his fingers grazing her bare skin and how gentle he was. It was intoxicating and deep down she kind of sort of didn't want the treatment to end. She liked the way Donatello touched her. It was weird for her to think that, but she felt safe. Felt loved. Like no one else could ever touch her like Donatello did.

His hand crept under her shirt and cleaned the wound. It hurt but she pretended it didn't. She sucked in a breath and held it. Her hand found his and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying in pain.

A moment later, Donatello dropped the wash cloth and the pain was somewhat gone. She heard a 'pop' and felt the water start to drain. April felt her body be lifted out of the warmth of the water and carefully wrapped into a soft towel.

Donatello carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed. She felt well enough to open her eyes and look up at the mutant who examined her with worried eyes.

He lifted up her shirt to look at the wound and April lightly sat up, wincing. She pointed to a spot under her bed and Donatello nodded as though he understood what she was trying to say.

Donatello took out a first aide kit and clicked it open. He lifted her shirt to see the wound and she placed her hand on his.

"It's okay. I got this."

She sat up and nearly passed out from the pain. April began to lift her shirt and noticed Donnie starring. She let out a cough and he seemed to snap out of his daze and turned around instantly.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, April!"

She took off her shirt and sat there in her underwear. It was cold and she wanted to wrap herself in all the warmth she could find. But she had to tend to her wound.

April opened the kit and took out ointment and gauze. She dabbed at her wound and hissed in pain. She could see Donatello flinch, like he wanted to turn around and help but in the end he respected her wishes.

The red head began to wrap the gauze around her body but froze. Her muscles refused to move past a certain point and she couldn't bring the gauze around her torso. She sat there thinking and glanced at her mutant friend.

"Donnie...could you help me?"

"A-are you sure?"

She paused and thought honestly about her answer. "Yes."

The mutant slowly turned around and tried to hide his blush. April looked away and handed him the gauze, turning around so he could help her out. The white bandage was led around and around and around her body, the green hands leading the gauze with care and delicacy.

When he was done, he tied it and tried to take a step away. April grabbed his hand and kept it at her stomach. She could feel his body hitch with nerves but she couldn't find thewill to let him go.

"April, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Donnie. I just...give me this moment, okay?"

She felt his muscles relax and after a few moments, she could feel his forehead rest against the back of her neck. April closed her eyes and breathed in how his body felt against hers.

She turned and Donnie pulled his head away so they could look into one another's eyes. It was then April realized he was as badly beat up as she was, if not worse. One eye seemed to puff up from a black eye, a cut ran across his cheek and his skin seemed bruised all over.

April ran her fingers over his wounds with a frown on her face. He placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm used to this. Besides, I'm not fully human, so it doesn't hurt as much as it'd hurt you..."

April tiredly nodded, worry still in her eyes. Donatello broke away and went over to her closet. He pulled out her pajamas, came over and helped her into them. Her nighties felt so comfortable and warm she almost instantly passed out.

Donatello tucked her into her bed and she let out a yawn, watching the turtle apply the ointment to his own wounds with practiced ease. He hid the kit under her bed and turned to leave through the window. April reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait..."

"I should get going, April."

"Don't leave me."

Donatello looked at her in surprise. April swallowed the lump in her throat, thinking frantically. "The Kraang could still be out there. It'd be safer if you just waited everything out. I don't want you to get drenched either."

She knew she was spewing complete and utter BS, but she didn't want him to go off alone. She didn't want to be alone. Donatello smiled and held her hand in his.

"I'm not going anywhere, April. I promise."

April smiled and relaxed into her pillow. Donatello began to sit on the ground beside the bed but April shook her head and made room under the covers. The mutant's face turned crimson in the moonlight but smiled and climbed in. He tucked the blankets around them and April instantly snuggled up to the boy.

Donatello gratefully wrapped his arms protectively around the girl and sighed. April listened to the rain outside and how a few hours ago it had been drowning them amidst their fear but now pattered against her window in a soft lullaby.

April could feel Donatello's torso move beneath her and heard the soft hum come from the mutant's lips. It wasn't too loud nor was it too soft. It was like honey and April felt her eyelids droop and she faded into a deep sleep.


	2. Healing Touch-Alternative Version

It was cold and rainy when the frantic knocking came from April O'Neil's window. It was the dead of night and the red head froze from fear. Was it The Kraang? The Foot Clan? Had one of them found her?

After a moment of the frantic knocking, April got the guts to get up and grab the baseball bat from underneath her bed. She crept to the glass, waiting for it to be plowed in. For bots to be crashing through or ninjas to attack her from every direction. But nothing came. Only the sound of knocking continued.

April glanced through the glass and gasped. She opened the window and Donatello came crashing into her room. She shut the window before too much water could get in and locked it, drawing the curtains. She turned to her best friend and let her eyes adjust in the darkness.

Donatello was dripping wet with mud and cuts all over his body. His eyes were closed and he seemed flushed. She bent beside him and ran her fingers over his skin. The ninja opened his eyes and let out a groan.

"Donnie? Donnie, what happened to you?"

She watched the mutant inhale and exhale as he struggled to sit up. April helped him as much as she could, letting him lightly sag against her. He was heavy in her arms but she didn't mind it. Nor did she mind his body getting her soaked.

"Foot Clan. I lost them blocks away but the nearest sewer to the lair was too far so I came here. You're not in any danger, I promise. I wouldn't do that to you. And I'm sorry for intruding, I just didn't-"

"Shh, Donnie, it's okay. You're not intruding at all. Now let's get you cleaned up, okay? You can spend the night. My aunt's visiting family in New Jersey and won't be back till Thursday, so don't worry about being quiet."

April helped Donatello get up on his feet, his arm slung around her shoulders. She led him to her bathroom and turned on the light. The mutant flinched and she rubbed his arm in comfort. She sat him on the ground and ran a bath for him.

When the water was right, she helped him into the bath and stretched him out along the tub. A sigh escaped his lips and he rested it against the edge of the tub, closing his eyes.

April smiled and grabbed some soap and a wash cloth. She lathered the soap into the cloth and gently rubbed it along one of his arms. She washed away the dirt and was gentle around the cuts. Even when getting a hurt area lathered in soap, he didn't budge. She admired his strength and continued to the next arm.

They sat here like that in perfect silence. When she was done with a body part, she placed it back in the water to soak and went to work on the next. April glanced at Donatello's face and smiled. The teenager seemed to be lightly napping and she tried not to wake him up as she worked.

April sighed and stared at the one place she hadn't cleaned just yet: his face. His mask covered a good portion of it and she wondered if she should try to take it off or leave it alone.

To think of it, april had never seen Donatello or his brothers without their masks. It made her nervous thinking about taking it off to clean his face. She could leave it be but it bugged her to see the dirt and cuts on his skin. She had to clean it up. She couldn't let him risk getting an infection.

With shaky hands, April lifted her fingers to his face and slowly lifted off the mask. Donatello didn't stir and she placed the mask by her side and sighed. She gently dabbed at the wounds and washed away the grime.

"Thanks for this, April."

April felt herself jump and gasp in surprise. Donatello cracked open one eye and smiled at her. She nervously smiled, a blush on her cheeks.

"It's no problem, Donnie. I'm here for you. Always." She continued to wash his face but this time, Donatello watched. He seemed to take in her face, hair, everything. She pretended not to notice but the red in her cheeks betrayed her.

"Cute pajamas, by the way."

"Wha-?"

She glanced down and blushed. She completely forgot she was wearing a yellow tank top and boxer pants. April wanted to slap her hand to her face for forgetting she was wearing the attire but decided she'd be embarrassed about it later.

"T-thanks...it's my summer garb. I know it's rainy but it's humid and I get overheated easily and I thought-"

Donatello placed one hand around her wrist of the hand cleaning his face and the other on her cheek, finger over her lips.

"You sound like me right now, ya know that?"

April glanced away, face growing redder. She could almost sense Donatello's smile. He wrapped his hands around her waist before she could protest and he pulled her into the tub with him.

"Donnie!?"

"What? You had a little frown on your face and I thought that maybe I should wash it off."

He took the washcloth from her and pretended to scrub at her lips. April pulled her head away, a laugh escaping her lips.

"That's better." He tucked some hair behind her ear. The water was nice and warm. Not too hot and she was surprisingly comfortable sitting on Donnie's lap. The two looked at one another for a moment before April coughed into her fist, hiding her blush.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Donnie."

"Thanks for helping me..." He moved the wash cloth over her bare arms, shoulders, and legs. Now it was her turn to watch him. It was weird seeing him without the mask. But it was the same old Donnie she cared about.

"If you want, you can touch my face."

"W-what?"

"My face. I know it's weird without the mask, so if you want to touch it you can."

April knew she could deny it, but her hands found their way to his face and she lightly grazed the area around his eyes and temple. He stopped cleaning the girl and glanced at her. She stopped the movement and they stared at one another.

Donatello tilted his head so it rested in her palm and closed his eyes. He breathed in a sigh and she saw the bags under his eyes. That's right, he came there after a fight.

She exited the tub and drained the water. April pulled him out gently and helped dry him off. When she finished, she led him to her bed and tucked him in. His head lolled with sleep and he tried to fight it.

"But where are..." Yawn, "you going to sleep?"

"It's okay, I can sleep on the ground. Or in the guest room. Don't worry about that Donnie just go to sleep and try to feel be-"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bed. She rolled right into Donatello and who proceeded to wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on top of her head. He yawned and she could feel his body go limp.

April smiled and properly tucked the blankets around them before snuggling up to the mutant and closing her own eyes.

"Good night, Donnie. Sleep well." She heard herself whisper as she herself fell into a deep and heavy sleep, the rain outside humming a soft lullaby for the both of them.


End file.
